Seth's Reality
by StoryDiva
Summary: Seth and Ryan have a conversation after viewing the latest installment in the Star Wars universe.


**Title:** Seth's Reality

**Author:** tommygirl828 (at) gmail (dot) com

**A/N:** Written for the 15minuteficlet prompt challenge. It's an idea that a friend and I discussed in AIM awhile ago, but it wasn't until this prompt that I felt compelled to actually _try_ to do it. Feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated!

* * *

"Today is a jubilant day, my friend," Seth stated ceremoniously as he walked out of the movie theater. He hurried to the car and turned around in time to catch Ryan's bewildered gaze focused on him. Seth pointed at him and said, "No Atwood indifference or neutral expressions are allowed today."

"I'm still stuck on _jubilant_," Ryan replied.

Seth shook his head and pointed back to the movie theater as though that explained his excitement. He said, "Surely, you are kidding me, dude. Surely, you understand the importance of this day in pop culture history." Seth ducked his head and spoke a little slower, "We just came from the first showing of the last _Star Wars_ movie _ever_. The most important one, off which all the other movies are based."

"Seth..."

Seth followed Ryan's lead and slid into the passenger's seat while Ryan revved the engine. Seth said, "I realize you have the whole stoic, _Rebel Without a Cause_, thing going for you, but it's okay to appreciate the greatness that is George Lucas. Maybe even cry a little at his genius."

"I wouldn't go as far as feeling _jubilant_ though."

"Sometimes I worry about you, Ryan," Seth replied. He fiddled with the radio, but gave up quicker than usual. He flailed his hands and said, "That movie was awesome, a little cheesy at parts, but Natalie Portman is hot so we forgive her, and…"

Seth's voice trailed off, something that tended to make Ryan nervous. It usually meant that Seth had a very bad revelation to share with him.

"I get it now, dude."

"Huh?"

"Why you refuse to see the jubilance in this wonderful day! I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"You know how you like me to tell you when you're about to say something dumb?" Ryan replied. He glanced at Seth out of the corner of his eye and said, "I think it's about to happen."

Seth waved him off and replied, "You're totally Anakin, under the evil emperor's control and completely unaware of it until it's too late and you're up to your eyes in lava."

"You're insane."

"I'm right."

"I promise you that I'm not about to turn into Darth Vader."

"Sure, that's what Anakin thought too, but he couldn't resist the pull of the dark side and the Evil Emperor."

"Last time I checked I didn't spend much time with Julie Cooper."

Seth chuckled and replied, "No, while definitely evil in her own right, it's not Julie."

"Seth..."

"Marissa is definitely the Evil Emperor."

"I don't—"

"I mean, I have nothing against the girl, but she tends to get you caught up in evil and it can only end badly."

"Marissa is not the Evil Emperor."

"Sure, now she seems all innocent and drunk and crazy, but in truth, she's trying to lull everyone into a fake sense of security. Then next thing you know, she's kissing you and asking you to murder the kindergarten Jedi class."

"You do realize that Jedi Knights aren't real, right?"

Seth grinned and said, "You can deny it all you want, dude. But Marissa is a minion of the dark side and she wants to take you down with her."

"Most friends would just tell me not to date the girl anymore."

"I'm not most friends, Ryan."

"That's for sure."

"I'll overlook the tone of your voice because I understand it's hard for you to hear this, Anakin."

"So who does that make you?"

"Who do you think?"

"Padme?"

"Dude."

"You asked."

"I'm totally the Obi Wan, trying to steer you in the right direction, trying to point out the horrible truths that you can't admit to yourself." Off the look on Ryan's face, Seth insisted, "I am."

"Uh-huh."

"And if you don't heed my warnings, I'll end up having to whoop your ass..." Seth paused for a second to think about what he had said before continuing, "...okay, I'll have to give you a stern talking to. Learn the important lessons of _Star Wars_, Ryan. It can save you."

"You really need to get out more."

"I'm not the one who doesn't realize the important of this day," Seth muttered. After a minute or so of pouting, he glanced at Ryan. He could tell Ryan was teetering back and forth between wanting to laugh and considering dropping Seth off at Laurel Springs Mental Asylum.

A few moments later, Ryan chuckled and Seth joined in. As their laughter subsided, Ryan stated, "For the record, we're so Han and Chewie."

"And who's Chewie?"

"What do you think?"

"I _think_ that the day is no longer jubilant, dude," Seth replied. He folded his arms across his chest and huffed out, "Chewie. I have much better taste in music than Chewie."

"You started this conversation."

"But Chewie?"

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"I could've called you Jar-Jar."

Seth took in what Ryan said and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that would suck, man."

_Fin_


End file.
